crossgen_comics_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Solusandra
Solusandra is a character created by CrossGen Entertainment. She is perhaps the most essential character to the "Big Picture" storyline, as she is the orange eyed being who created both the Sigil-Bearers and earlier The First. She was exclusively found in the comic Solus (written by Barbara Kesel and pencilled by George Perez) and appeared in every Crossgen Comic that concerned the sigil. She is an extremely confident character, although her signature boldness is known to be overbearing. The name Solusandra means "one who is alone". The Creator Solusandra created the sigil, an emblem of two, red and gold, droplets circling towards each other (the tail end facing counter-clockwise) as if in endless chase, representing concurrent action, the colors dividing the action into two parts, two desires for the result: red for personal needs; those beneficial to oneself and gold for obtaining results that would aid anyone or thing without selfish thought. The Atlantean This symbol she designed when she was young, in her birthplace of Atlantis, a grand city/state that set on an island in the center of, what we know as, the Atlantic Ocean on the planet Earth over 100,000 years ago. As a member of a race of older humans, Solusandra grew up learning the traditions of her people. One such tradition was mentoring, an act that seemed almost second nature to Atlanteans, as most Atlanteans loved to share their knowledge of what they had learned with others. Alone for quite a while on Earth as the only sentient race, soon a new race evolved: humans. With this newfound discovery, the Atlanteans made it their goal to silently monitor and mentor this new race towards steps to becoming more like the Atlanteans. This mentoring was behind the scenes and subtle, as the Atlanteans were capable of being such, for there was one significant difference between the older human race and the present one: The Atlantean had the ability to tap into universal energies that granted them extraordinary abilities and powers not found in the humans. The Atlanteans hoped in their mentoring to awaken somehow what they assumed was dormant in this fledgling race. As they at one time had no ability to tap into these unseen energies (as witnessed by the ancient warrior-priest Aristophanes' inability to do so). The Rebel, part I: Propriety vs. Verity More recently in the past, Atlantean society became engrossed in their newfound abilities and eventually divided them into five categories or disciplines. Each discipline represented an aspect of being, essentially the five separate parts of what we are: Mind, Body, Spirit, Passion, and Empathy. Mind being our brain and thoughts and mental abilities. Body, our visible self. Spirit, what we are that is unseen. Passion, our emotions expressed outwardly in our actions and our feelings deep within. Essentially: What we feel. Empathy, our ability to relate to the emotions and actions of others. Essentially: What others feel. These five disciplines were decided as the core of Atlantean society and each member took one discipline unto themselves to master and hone whatever powers within them and reflect that discipline. This was known and respected and assumed mandatory. Solusandra knew her capabilities. She had more interests than one and invested much time in being involved in everything she could about life. So, when her mentor, Capricia, petitioned her to decide on a certain discipline to devote her life to Solusandra knew the obvious choice was all of them. This angered Capricia and confused many who kept with tradition. But Solusandra could not have it any other way and this was looked upon as arrogance and selfishness on her part. And it was selfish as Solusandra knew. But it was also selfless, as each discipline reflected all that we are, all that we are can do things that benefit others and oneself and both at the same time. Thus became her symbol of the sigil. The Rebel, part II: The Dilemma of Transition While Solusandra was still a young woman, she had heard of a woman named Dienara who had a dream of a better world and how to obtain it. It was known as Transition. Other Atlanteans began having the dreams and Dienara discovered how to obtain this Transition. Her husband, Chaund, led the way for her and organized a sort of congregation of Atlanteans to inform them and school them on how to obtain this better life which was essentially an act that would take all who followed to godhood. They speculated on how best to do this and it was decided that they must all be as one mind, each believing as one unit all that there is and with that hivemind mentality and oneness they would rise up above the city, together pooling their energies and at the instant they would know that the doorway was open to walking with the gods they would all purge themselves of all base desires and emotions and any feeling, yearning, craving they deemed unfit for a god. This rang false within Solusandra, as she knew that she wasn't much without her emotions, the driving force of action, the reactive feelings that compel us toward expression, in thought, word, deed, in obtaining of knowledge and forging beliefs and creating art, this part of us that is the bearer of the knowledge that we exist kept there to remind us that we are. But she was also in love with Chaund. So, she planned on being a part of Transition, for him, but she would not purge her emotions, for her. Another Atlantean, Danik, advised her against this on numerous occasions, claiming she would somehow taint the event, her being so against their oneness in that belief, but Solusandra felt she could still attain a god-like state just the same, as all the Atlanteans choosing to go, without harm to their almost obsessive zeal for what they thought was perfection. Transition happened and all involved attained godhood and unimaginable power and glory. And they would have been happy if they hadn't purged that emotion from themselves. Solusandra was right. The Goddess Time passed, and Solusandra alone knew that transition had failed. The Atlanteans cast her out to preserve their godhood, reducing her mind to the state of a child and penning her into a small corner of the universe, to play safely away from them. Danik was charged with watching over her; he did this, and decided that she had been right. And so he suggested to her a game: give her sigil to someone on each world. Danik intended to use them as an army against the rest of his people. At some point after this, Solusandra regained her self and the Atlanteans attacked. In the midst of this, she broke through into Negation space, and drew vast amounts of power from it, and then from the Atlanteans. This was in turn taken from her by Charon, the god of Negation. The mixing of opposed energies proved destructive, and all the Atlanteans were killed, except for Danik, who had not participated, and Solusandra, who saved herself by "breaking apart". She also created many worlds, the first being Avalon, and together she and Altwaal visited those worlds. One of the most important of the worlds she had created, however, was Elysia and upon giving this planet to Altwaal, she created friends for him: Ingra, Trenin, Pyrem, Yala, Orium, and Gannish. They also were created with a measure of power, but less than the portion Altwaal was given. She named them after intentions: anger, determination, empathy, joy, delirium, and anguish. These were only the first six but she created others, each with a name that was based on a human attribute, every intention someone could have, and each were given a degree of power, but a lesser degree than the Six. These creations, these beings of power, these gods of her portion of the universe, she called The First. Taker of Sigils Eventually, Solusandra was revived of her childlike state and couldn't remember who she was, so she set out to retrieve these marks she had placed throughout the universe, because each mark also stored a memory of her past. She met a young Sigil-bearer named Lindy Karsten who was known as the hero, Radiant, on her planet Heliotrope. Lindy followed Solusandra throughout the universe hoping to regain her Sigil. Eventually Lindy learned that Solusandra wasn't taking the power of the Sigils, just recovering memories from them and soon the Sigil-Bearers would regain their powers (and, if the picture from Negation War is valid) the Sigils as well. The series Solus ended after just eight episodes (rather suddenly), likely as a result of CrossGen's financial hardships (which eventually resulted in bankruptcy). Category:CrossGen characters Category:CrossGen deities Category:Female characters